Harry Potter and the Horcuxes of Shadow
by Pan202
Summary: When Harry decices to go after the Death eaters, he discovers Draco at one of the stops that the Death Eaters attack. But it is not what you think. This is a story of love, change, and true rebirth. This is the final story of Harry and his firends.


A/N: Hello and welcome to this exciting fan fiction inspired by Harry Potter. Oh yeah, this was made when I was sitting and thinking about what book seven would be like. This is what came out of that thinking. Oh, the main character is Draco Malfoy and the couplings are Ginny/Draco, Harry/Luna, Hermione/Ron. And also, this is an AU fan fiction, I have changed a lot of things.

Chapter One: The dark door

It was a quiet night although there was a feeling of foreboding hanging in the air like a dark shadow. The stars shown in the sky faintly and the moon wasn't seen since the dark clouds covered it. A group of five youths made their way pass tall, ruined buildings as they looked around for evil.

Although no one else was around to help them, they were bold and confident of their powers. They knew the danger but knew something had to be done to stop the spread of evil. The leader of the slow moving group to face too well. His name was Harry Potter and when he was a child he had survived the dangerous death curse, the 'Avada Kedavra' charm. The spell had backfired on it's castor and made him lose his powers. It wasn't until two years ago during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament that he returned to full power. After the death of his mentor, Dumbledore, Harry had deiced to track down Voldermort and put an end to his evil before the dark grew too powerful.

The rest of the group consisted of Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood who marched in the back of the line, her blue eyes glittering. Each of them had convinced the boy-who-lived that no matter what, they would stay by his side and fight Voldermort off. 'Besides,' Ron had said, 'you would have to tie us to a train going to China not to have us come along.' For some reason Harry didn't think the ropes would be able to hold them.

As they walked they kept their wands out, prepared to attack anything evil that erupted towards them from the darkness. Harry for a moment stopped and listened to the sound around them. In another moment they were walking again. For a moment no one said anything but Ron finally spoke up.

"What exactly are we looking for," Ron asked calmly, though there was a slight fear in his voice.

"The dark mark," Harry explained calmly. "This use to be a Muggle neighborhood until it was attacked a few hours ago. There still here."

There was a sudden burst of green and as if on signal a large, shining green skull rose into the air and a snake stretched out of the skulls mouth. They all stopped suddenly as they saw a small house in front of them busted into blue flames. Harry turned to look at the others and they nodded.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Several hooded figures outside the house fell over on their faces while the others turned around to look at the intruders. Each one of the figures were dressed in a dark robe and hood and each wore a white mask that glinted in the night. They were the Dark Lord's servants, sworn to obey his will till the end. The head of this band of Death Eaters was none other then Lucius Malfoy, who wasn't wearing his mask or hood and was looking up at them. His gray eyes shown green in the artificial light of the Dark Mark and there was malice in them.

"Potter, so good of you to come."

"What are you talking about," Harry asked, coming to a stop but still pointing his wand at the Death eater's head.

"Your about to see what happens to those who run away from their destinies." He then turned to two large Death Eaters and hissed, "Have it bring him out."

The two men nodded and walked into a dark house not too far away. They all could hear the strange railing breath and then the two death eaters exited the house. A moment later, much to Harry's dislike, a large dementor exited the house. It, like the others he had seen, gave a feeling of depression that seemed to drain all happy feelings from them. But what was surprising about this one was that it was holding a young man in it's arms, like one would hold a child. The youth had long, messy blond hair that partly covered his closed eyes. His features were slightly rounded though there was a slight point to them. He was dresses in Muggle clothes; a light green sweater and blue jeans, and if Harry wasn't mistaken there was a pendent around his neck.

"Wake him up," Lucius commanded the dementor.

The dark creature hissed and then young man began to stir. His eyes opened reviling light blue eyes and Harry suddenly realized that the boy was in fact Draco Malfoy. Draco's eyes widened as he looked up into the face of the dementor but he looked away quickly. It looked like he was about to be sick.

"Ah Draco, good to see your awake finally," Lucius said, smiling darkly. Draco's eyes turned to look at his father and then his eyes wondered up to Harry and the others. "Yes, you even have guest to see your fall. Isn't that nice?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at his father and he spoke. When he did so it sounded like he hadn't spoke in a long time; his voice was tired and scratchy sounding. "Shut up, my death will gain you nothing."

Lucius acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Clever it was, you hiding with muggles. Did they treat you kindly? They must have been good people, too bad their dead now."

The words caused Draco's face to contort into a look of rage and he struggled against the dementor's strong arms. "Don't you are talk about them like that! There better then-"

"Then me," his father finished. His gray eyes flickered up towards the dementor's face and it let him go. Draco stood up on shaky legs but there was a look of determination on his face not to fall. "Time for your punishment. Crucio."

A red chain of light busted out of Lucius's wand and hit Draco square in the chest. With in half a second he was writhing on the ground in pain, screaming. Harry watched this feeling very numb, but he knew he had to do something even though he and the Malfoy boy had been enemies in school. He turned his head towards the others and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing. They all rose their wands and Harry rose his again, pointing it at Lucius before they all called out;

"Stupefy!"

Lucius's Crucio curse stopped almost immediately and he fell forward along with other death eaters because of his friends spells. Harry knew they had little time so he ran forward and checked on Draco. Although very pale, he seemed to be recovering. The dememtor who had been guarding him hissed and screeched but vanished when Hermione's otter shaped Patronus attacked it. Harry helped Draco up without much thought and together they ran north and away from the burning muggle house.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped out once they had Apparated far enough away from the death eaters. "Lucius has dementors under his control?"

"And that is most likely not the worse of it," Hermione said darkly. Ron shivered.

Ginny also shivered but Luna seemed undisturbed about this new information. In fact, she was smiling quite brightly, her blue eyes shinning in the light. She told them all that they should set up camp and ear something before talking about dark things like dementors. Harry couldn't help but agree.

Harry set up the tent while the others, minus Draco, set up the camp fire and summoned food. Draco seemed to have lost his wand sometime during his travels and could only help by gathering fire wood. Harry set up one small tent and smiled. The tent was very much like the one the Weasley's had used during the Quidditch world cup right before the start of the fourth year, and was as large as a small house inside. He disappeared inside where he summoned up beds for everyone before returning outside.

"The tent is set up," Harry said, sitting down by the fire.

"That's good. We could use some rest after all we went through." Hermione stared meaning at Draco.

Ginny walked over holding a large, steel cooker in her hands and placed it down before them. "Made us some beef stew," she explained. "Luna is working on the rolls right now but we should be able to eat."

She flicked her wand and six bowls appeared along with six silver spoons. They picked them up and carefully Ginny poured spoon full of the chucky stew into each of their bowls. When Luna had returned with a tray full of rolls everyone was eating.

"Malfoy," Harry began quietly, causing the youth to look over questioningly. "Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Draco put down his bowl and nodded. "The truth has to come out sometime."

"What were you doing with those muggles? Why was your dad punishing you?"

He lowered his eyes for a moment and seemed to be thinking of an answer. "To answer your two question, I was staying with muggles to escape the death eaters who were sent out to find me. Father punished me because I didn't wish to follow the dark lord and become a death eater."

They could all tell from the look deep in his eyes that he was indeed telling the truth. You would have to blind not to see it. Harry wondered what else his father would have done to Draco if they hadn't interfered. The truth was he really didn't want to imagine that. The others understood also. Ginny wondered just how horrible Draco's father could be while Ron wondered what made someone go crazy. Luna wondered the same thing.

"So, you escaped from your father and started living with muggles," Harry asked, and he nodded.

"I went from city to city, town to town, staying in places where the muggles would accept me. I would only stay a week and then I would leave to another place," Draco explained, the whole time messing with the pendent around his neck. "I was just leaving the muggle house that you saw burning when I saw a dememtor. Then everything went black. You saw what happened next."

"Where did you get that pendent," Ginny asked.

"From one of the muggle families I was staying with," re replied. He picked up his bowl and began to eat again.

"Well, it's time to rest," Hermione said after a long while. They all agreed and walked into the tent. The moment that Draco hit the bed he fell asleep, Ginny guessed that all that he went had to drain him.

As the rested, Draco had a nightmare. In his dream he stood on an ashy field, cracks on the ground glowed a bright red. He found himself walking forward towards a dark mountain, to a cove in the side of the mountain. When he walked inside he was suddenly filled with a feeling of anticipation. There was a light up a head him and it lit up a dark door and as he grew closer he could hear something behind it. He put his hear on the door and heard screaming on the other side. The voice sounded familiar, to familiar.

"Mother!"

He slammed his fist repeatedly into the cold stone of the door and he screamed. He screamed so the person on the other side could hear him. He screamed to vent his sorrow. Suddenly he woke up to a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Harry who was waking him up.

"Malfoy? Are you alright? You were screaming?'

Draco sat up and ran a hand through his bangs shakily. "It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare."

"Your knuckles are bleeding," Harry said and when Draco looked at his knuckles they were bleeding.

"Well, I though it was a dream."

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Draco joins the team and a Death eater attack


End file.
